Ella y yo
by Tsuki W
Summary: Un songfic que trata acerca de traición y amistad.


Sé que a muchos no les gusta el reggaetón, y créanme que a mi tampoco, pero al escuchar la letra de esta canción se me vino a la mente una idea, que aunque resulte un poco extraña, pues espero que al menos sea aceptable.

**Songfic: Ella y yo**

_**Ella y yo como locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios**_

_**Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor**_

_**Somos su marido, ella y yo**_

Turín, Italia 

En un restaurante un muchacho espera nervioso agitando el vaso que tiene en la mano. De pronto llega ella, siente su presencia aun sin verla por una extraña conexión que se había establecido entre ambos. Ella llega a su mesa y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Se vé muy linda con una sencilla falda azul que le llega a medio muslo y una blusa blanca algo transparente. Ambos se quedan en silencio, no se atreven a hablar.

-Hoy casi nos descubre –dice ella suspirando, tomando un poco de agua- Llegó antes de tiempo y me encontró hablando por teléfono

-Igual no sabría que era yo –asegura él algo apenado

-No lo sé, a veces pienso que sospecha

-¿Cómo iba a sospechar? Está como siempre más concentrado en los entrenamientos, tratando de mejorar más y lograr un lugar en el equipo de primera división

_**Mi esposa y yo igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor**_

_**La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración, somos felices ella y yo, ella y yo**_

-No sé cuánto tiempo más podamos seguir con esto –confiesa ella derramando una lágrima de dolor

-Yo también trato de evitarlo, pero no puedo, no puedo alejarme de ti –le dice él con cariño, limpiando con una mano la traicionera lágrima

-Te amo y no debo hacerlo –murmura ella, tomando entre sus manos la del chico- Aun lo quiero y estamos casados

-Cometimos un error –admite él besando las manos de la joven- Pero lo hecho, hecho está, es tarde para echarnos atrás

-Aun no es tarde, podemos corregirlo, aunque... es irónico, lo aseguro y pienso que no podría estar sin ti –confiesa ella tristemente- Cuando llegamos aquí con tu ayuda creímos que todo sería como en Japón, pero no fue así. Poco a poco él se fue alejando de mi, por sus entrenamientos y su deseo de ser cada día mejor. Y entonces apareciste tú, como siempre, mi amigo inseparable, que me acompañó en mis momentos de soledad, y él aun sabiéndolo creyó que no había problema con eso

-Pero sí lo hubo –continuó él- Porque esta cercanía nos fue atrayendo más de lo que ninguno esperaba y poco a poco se convirtió en un amor prohibido

_**Amigo ella y yo, sólo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión**_

_**Y aunque tiene dueño yo sólo tengo un sueño, ser su protector, somos su marido, ella y yo**_

-Debo irme –le dice ella viendo su reloj- Seguro no tarda en llegar

-Yo... no sé si pueda verlo a la cara y contarle todo esto

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! –le pide la joven suplicante- No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos

-Eso es inevitable –lamenta él

-Será como deba ser –concluye ella, dándole un beso en los labios como despedida- Adiós...

Él la vé marcharse, se queda pensativo, con la culpa que carcome su alma. No supo cuándo llegó, pero reaccionó al ver a su amigo sentándose frente a él.

-Te ves preocupado –comenta su amigo pidiendo al mesero una copa de vino

-Es que...tengo un problema de amores –confiesa él avergonzado

-¿Me hablarás por fin de la misteriosa mujer que te trae por la calle de la amargura?

-Je, ¿qué querrías tú saber sobre ella?

-¿Quién es? ¿cómo la conociste?

-Hace mucho...es una amiga

-¿Sólo amiga? Supongo que hace mucho superaron esa etapa –bromea su amigo, tomando un sorbo de vino

-Hay algo realmente tórpido en todo esto –se atreve a confesar- Es casada...

_**Oye Don lucha por amor **_

_**No me aconsejes en tu posición**_

_**Quizás su marido no manda en su corazón**_

_**No sabes quién es víctima en la confusión**_

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé algo así –admite su amigo viéndolo sorprendido- ¿Pero la quieres? Es decir, ¿ambos están enamorados?

-Creo que sí...

-¿Entonces qué problema? Lo mejor sería que ella se sincere con su esposo y se separe de él para estar contigo

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil

-¿Y por qué no? Recuerda que para poder tener a mi novia ahora como mi esposa me costó mucho lidiar con su familia, y míranos, somos felices compartiendo una vida juntos

-No lo entiendes...

-Qué debo entender, tú la quieres, ella a ti, ¡asunto arreglado!

-Es inmoral, además, ella aun quiere a su esposo –admite él viéndolo de reojo

-Pues que se decida mi amigo, sería muy tonta si te pierde por indecisa

-En verdad no lo entiendes...

_**Oye mi pana lucha por amor**_

_**No, no me aconsejes en tu posición**_

_**Quizás ese tipo no manda en su corazón**_

_**Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión**_

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensando? –comenta su amigo al verlo pensativo- Me gustaría tener un hijo, no sé si mi esposa esté de acuerdo, pero como me está yendo tan bien en el equipo puedo descuidar un poco los entrenamientos

-¿U...un hijo? –murmura él dubitativo

-¿No sería lindo? Sería la muestra de amor más clara de mi matrimonio

-Claro

-Algún día tú también desearás tener hijos con esa mujer –le dice su amigo animado- Bueno, si ambos se deciden a luchar por estar juntos

-Yo...

-Si estás tan enamorado pídele luego del divorcio que se case contigo

-Estás apresurando mucho las cosas...

-¡Claro que no! Si estás de lenturrón ella se cansará

-Creo que ya se cansó, ambos nos cansamos

-¿Pero no que estaban enamorados?

-Y lo estamos, pero estar ocultándonos es muy desagradable

_**Mi esposa y yo, somos felices, dos almas matices en lo que es el amor**_

_**Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Don, ay no, no, no**_

_**Mi amigo ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación**_

_**Pero la carne nos llamaba y la cama nos hacía una invitación a sólo hacer el amor**_

-Anímate –le pide su amigo sonriendo- Las cosas se arreglarán poco a poco ya lo verás, por cierto ¿cómo les fue hoy en su paseo al museo?

-¿Ha...hablas de tu esposa y yo? –balbucea nervioso

-Ahá, cuando llegué hablaba por teléfono con una amiga –cuenta el otro joven- Seguro rememorando el viaje que tuvieron a Córcega hace una semana. Casi lo olvido ¿te sentaron a ti bien tus vacaciones?

-Eh...sí –responde él atorándose con el agua

-Te ves nervioso, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada

-De veras tengo suerte de tenerte como amigo –confiesa el muchacho viéndolo detenidamente- Cuando creí que mi carrera se estancaría en Japón tú me diste una mano para llegar a Italia

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme

-¡Claro que tengo! Mi futura familia y yo siempre te estaremos agradecidos

_**Ay! ya te expliqué, cuando dos personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer**_

_**Y que el marido entienda que perdió su hembra, ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres**_

_**Y te repito lucha por amor**_

_**No me aconsejes en tu posición**_

_**Quizás su marido no manda en su corazón**_

_**Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión**_

Ambos se ponen a comer sus respectivos pedidos. Su amigo lo vé muy pensativo y triste, sin embargo no sabe qué más decirle.

-Me alegra que tú y mi esposa hayan entablado una amistad tan bonita –comenta el joven- Así ella no se siente sola

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mi? –inquirió él curioso

-Porque eres amigo de ambos ¿no lo recuerdas? Desde colegio ella se llevó muy bien contigo

-Pero se enamoró de ti –agrega con amargura

-Realmente fui muy afortunado al haberla logrado, es la mujer de mi vida

-Sí... –dice él débilmente- Lo es...

_**No seas tan tonto luchar por amor **_

_**No, no me aconsejes en tu posición**_

_**Quizás ese tipo no manda en su corazón**_

_**Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión...**_

-¿De veras te sientes bien? –pregunta su amigo después de unos minutos de silencio que él lo mira fijamente- Me parece que quieres decirme algo pero no te atreves

-Eh...yo...

-Confía en mi, por algo eres mi mejor amigo...

Aquellas palabras se clavan en su pecho como filosos aguijones, lo ha traicionado, y no sabe cómo seguir con semejante situación.

_**Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te fallé, me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver**_

_**Y aunque todavía no puedo creer lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender**_

_**Pues tú también llegaste a ése lugar donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar**_

_**Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer admitiré que salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer**_

-Sé que con esto resultaré el peor de los hombres y el peor de los amigos –confiesa al fin él- Pero aunque debí mantener esto en secreto para no arruinar tu vida ya no puedo más...

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta su amigo preocupado

-Estoy enamorado, sí, y de una mujer casada

-¡Me alegro que lo reconocieras así!

-No te alegres –le pide sombríamente- Porque de quien me enamoré...es de tu esposa

-¡Qué! –exclama él, rompiendo el vaso que tiene en la mano- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡dime que es una broma!

-No, no lo es, no es una broma...

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer**_

Su amigo no lo puede creer, menea la cabeza negativamente como poseído, ni siquiera le importan las heridas que se hizo en la mano con los restos de cristal. Lo mira con decepción y aun no lo acepta.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Cuando me enteré que se casaban la noticia me hizo muy feliz, porque eres mi mejor amigo y creí que te lo merecías –explica él apenado- Sin embargo creo que cometí un error al traerte a Italia, porque lo único que logré fue separarte de la mujer que amabas, y lo peor...

-Y lo peor fue que yo te pedí que le hicieras compañía para que no se sintiera sola –agrega lastimero

-No fue su culpa, fue culpa mía, creí que sus muestras de cariño eran muestras de amor dirigidas a mi, y olvidé por un momento de quién se trataba

-Cómo pudiste hacerlo –murmura reprimiendo un grito

-Lo siento, no quise, pero...no puedo arrepentirme. Me dejé llevar y pagaré las consecuencias...

Que te perdone Dios yo no lo voy a hacer, los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez 

_**Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga, me mintió**_

_**Tú y ella en una cama allá en Valle Amor, quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuántos hoteles ensució**_

_**Tú también, los odio a los dos**_

-Las consecuencias las pagaré yo en realidad –aclara su amigo poniéndose de pie- Los pierdo a ambos, porque ambos son unos malditos traidores

-Por favor, habla con ella...

-¡Y qué quieres que hablemos! –exclama furioso llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ¡Quieres que le pida que me diga cómo se burlaban de mi y se veían a escondidas! ¡quieres que le pida que me cuente de sus encuentros furtivos!

-Yo...

-Quisiera molerte a golpes, pero no lo haré, no vales la pena

-Lo siento...

-Y deberías, eres un desgraciado –concluye, apretando los puños y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Por favor Ken –lo llama, siguiéndolo hasta fuera del lugar, donde llueve copiosamente y la gente escapa a resguardarse- ¡Perdóname!

-¿Perdonarte? ¡No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento Kojiro! –exclama él golpeando la pared, mientras la lluvia los moja impiadosa

-Ella aun te quiere...al menos perdónala a ella

-¡No! Paola me dijo que me amaba ¡y me mintió! No quiero que ninguno de los dos vuelva a acercarse a mi

Kojiro ya no tiene el valor de insistir y vé al que hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo alejarse entre la lluvia, sintiéndose el más desgraciado de los hombres, por haberse dejado llevar y haberse fijado en una mujer que sabía era prohibida...

_**Oye entiéndeme. Ella y yo, soy quién más sufro con todo esto me mata el dolor**_

_**Una traición**_

_**Perdí un amigo por la tentación, perdón...**_

_**Adiós... **_

OWARI 

La canción es "Ella y yo" de Aventura y Don Omar


End file.
